


Today and Tomorow

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Metrotitan - Freeform, Pre-War, cable communication, daily life on Cybertron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: The Metrotitans have always had their own form of communication. How they used it, was always important.





	Today and Tomorow

**Author's Note:**

> short little drabble before bed. It didn't turn out as I intended, but I like it either way.
> 
> Also, I still love me some motherly Praxis.

Iacon felt his spark pulse happily at the feeling of tiny pedes and wheels scrambling around his body. He could feel the preparations for a bonding ceremony in the channel closest to his spark chamber, a playful chase between young lovers, a young mech taking his first steps into the arms of an ecstatic sire. His world was crawling on his back, thrumming and humming with the day-to-day of the mecha above ground. Kaon pulsed his amusement through the cables that connected them- and every Metrotitan- received a wave of appreciation in return. Praxis purred from her place on a crystal-laden cliff, prompting a sleepy wave of happiness from Polyhex who curled in the caves below her. Kaon snuggled closer to the deep vats of the smelters near his little home, and he could hear the aimless chittering through their connection cables. 

- _You seem abnormally content today, Iacon. Good news to share?_

_-For once, Praxis, yes. I feel preparations for a bonding ceremony._

Delight rushed through them all, and the titans knew that it could be felt throughout all their respective citizens. The hustle and bustle picked up substantially, the whole world celebrating the joining of two mates.

- _Tha's greeeat! Ah bet the'll be a happy couple!_

Iacon's amusement flashed through the cables seconds before his response did.

_-I assume they will, Polyhex. If Primus smiles upon them, they'll be half as happy as you and Praxis!_

Approval and love filled their minds and sparks, and Vos snorted a laugh of his own as he finally joined the conversation.

- _If Primus **truly**  blesses them, they'll be half as sludged! Yet, young loves_  ** _do_** _enjoy snuggling up together, don't they?_

The residents of Polyhex scrambled as the amused purr overtook their underground titan. 

_-Ah've coooourse! Ain' no better way ta spen' a day than ta taste the delish-_

_-Oh, come now Polyhex, have **some**  shame! _

The mecha all shared amusement of Praxis' embarrassment but allowed the jest to slide easily. Today was a day to rejoice, after all!

* * *

 

The war had come suddenly. The titans could feel the tensions rising yet did not dare to intervene. Although it hurt their sparks to know that  _their_  little ones were spilling Energon, they all understood why it happened. 

- _If only we had seen it sooner. If only we had intervened..._

Vos' pitiful trill was met with the downtrodden support the others could give, and he trembled as he felt several fleets of his own take to the skies. Iacon did his best to keep morale high.

_\- Our little ones never fight for long. They will quickly expunge those who have tarnished their sparks, and we will be able to rejoice once more. Until then, just limit the pain you can._

Less than a joor later, defenses went up when Praxis' wail pierced the collective consciousness. Pain echoed through it seconds later, and she was certain if she had not been connected to her city former brethren she surely would have expired. The sudden  _snap_  of so many lives lost left her reeling, and she sank her claws into the ground as she screamed once more.

When Vos felt his children return once more, he felt sickened. He knew what they had done.

Silence rang through their connection, but emotions ran high. Today was a day of mourning. 

* * *

 

They had fought viciously in their plight for equality. Somewhere, it became less for all mecha and more for one- the Titans watched the new Tyrant rule over his troupes but made certain to keep up the act of their demise. Perhaps, if they remained still, they would fear for their cities and stop this foolish bloodshed.

But when the thrusters scorched the plating of Cybertron, life signs read extinct. For now, their planet had been abandoned.  _They_  had been abandoned. They were wrong in their assumptions.

Several cycles of silence later, Polyhex moved. He disconnected his communication cable and clawed his way to the surface, shuddering at the sight that he was met with. His world before him was no more. He could feel Primus shivering with pain, and smoothed his servos over the ragged edges- sweeping the dead into the cavernous structure, hoping their souls would reunite with their creator. Above him, he saw his Praxis move- and he keened his shared pain. 

His beautiful Praxis was no longer adorned with her heartfelt crystals- her once spiraling towers reduced to her bare plating. She turned her optics to the sky, keening her sorrow in a tone that set Polyhex' spark ablaze with all the devotion he had developed over the years. Even with his body shattered like hers, he would protect her.

Movements were slow, but Polyhex crawled towards his lover- clawing his way up the cliffside until he could hold her broken frame in his arms. Before their sparks met, he saw Iacon supporting a tired Kaon as they approached, and knew Vos was not far behind. It went unspoken that they would spend today resting.

* * *

 

When the victorious mecha returned to Cybertron, they were stunned when they saw the huddle of titans. The damage to her outer shell left Praxis vulnerable to chill, and removing herself from her place under the plating of Cybertron hadn't helped. The children they had created stared at the Metrotitans in all their glory- awestruck and humbled to their very core. Words were not necessary though- Praxis held out a broken, delicate servo for all their surviving children to climb onto. When she pulled them to her chest, they could feel the life teeming within.

That day marked a resolution to all those who survived- today was a day of rebuilding, and tomorrow was the dream of something far better. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sludged = sappy. I didnt quite know a term, but I hope it came across playful either way.


End file.
